Web of Memories
by LovelyEternity
Summary: A past that no one wants to talk about, memories that are kept away from each other. With the only clue that everyone knows...This happened twelve years ago.
1. Lost in Memories

A knock on the door woke the man from his memories, he answered with a strong voice never once betraying the sadness that was going in his mind.

-Mr. Pendragon, you have received a call from the Albion Institute, and one from Mrs. Ambrosius.

-Thank you, Vivian

The woman with evident disappointment at being dismiss close the door, while the man sat lost in his memories again, with only one thought running in his head: twelve years have passed.

In the other side of the city, a girl sat with tears in her eyes after being reminded in a nightmare the reason behind the sadness she had suffered for twelve years.

Another girl entered the fast as she could to her door, and started hugging her without understanding the reason behind the tears.

-Morgana, calm down. I have called your brother and I am sure he is going to come to visit you. Don't be sad!

-No! Gwen he is not going to come, don't you understand! Especially not today! He hates me!

And with that she broke into tears again, leaving the other girl confused and a little hurt by the sentence.

-Morgana! Why isn't he going to come? Why is today so special?

-I can't tell you! I promise to myself I wasn't going to tell anyone!

-Shh! Do you trust me?

-Yes, of course Gwen! You have been my only friend in here.

-Then tell me

-No!

Gwen turned to leave, but stopped when she heard her friend's hesitant voice.

-Today is the day I made a big mistake that changed my life forever.

-What mistake?

-I…

The sentence was left incomplete as the woman lost herself in her memories.

-What happened Morgana?

Morgana couldn't continue, she didn't want to lose her friend.

-I am so sorry, Gwen! I am trying to tell you, but I don't want to lose you! You are my only friend!

Gwen couldn't let Morgana in this way, so she decided to stay with her for the night.

But one question invaded her mind: what had happened that made today an important date for Morgana?

She knew that if she wanted answers she had to get them from Arthur Pendragon, to help her friend and to make the union between both siblings, but also because a spark of curiosity in her had been ignited.

A mistery, that Gwen promise herself she was going to solve.


	2. Yes, for Now

Arthur Pendragon sat in his office waiting to meet a Guinevere Thomas, who apparently wanted to talk desperately with him.

He heard the door open, but didn't look up.

-Hello, Mr. Pendragon. I thank you for letting me talk to you.

-Hello, Miss Thomas. What can I do for you?

-The institute where I work, Albion Institute, has been trying to communicate with you for a long time.

-My apologies, what do you want to talk about?

-About your sister, Morgana Pendragon.

Gwen could see in Arthur's expression the anger he had against his sister.

-What about her?

-I was wondering if you could visit her. She has never had visits, and as yesterday was a rather emotional day for her…

-Yesterday? Did she told you…?

-No, no she didn't. That's another reason I came, I was hoping you could tell me why the date was so important.

-I am sorry, but I can't.

-That's alright, I suppose. I just want to help Morgana…

-Miss Thomas, if I go to visit my sister will you stop asking questions? We both know, you won't get answers.

- Yes…

Arthur pointed his hand towards the door, and Gwen had to leave.

Gwen completed the sentence in her mind, happy to never have said it: Yes, for now.


	3. Blame

Morgana Pendragon waited impatiently for the visit of her brother, whom she had not seen in many years.

She looked up every five minutes, and at every sound she heard until she finally saw him entering the door.

-Morgana

The disappointment and anger where visible in his voice, but she didn't cared because her excitement couldn't be contained even if he was furious with her.

-Arthur! How many years have passed? Do you remember when we were younger and used to play with all of our friends?

-Yes, but that was many years ago.

The smile in her face finally disappeared after his subtle warning that things wouldn't go back as they once were.

-You are right, that was many years ago.

An uncomfortable silence started after that, neither of the siblings knew what to say.

Gwen who had watched the interaction, decided to enter.

-Hi! Thank you for coming. I am sure Morgana is really happy!

-It is a…hmm…a pleasure, I guess.

-What if you go out together?

Morgana who had been looking at the ground, finally looked up.

-I think is a great idea, but I will go only if Gwen can come with us.

Gwen didn't like Morgana's suggestion, but she understood that her friend needed all the support she could get, and probably someone to start a talk.

Arthur visibly uncomfortable agreed, before remembering what he wanted to say.

-Morgana, uhm…talking about when we were young…I don't know if you remember that every summer we invited our friends to our house?

-Oh! It was so much fun!

-Well I'm doing it again, will you like to come?

-Really? Yes, thank you! But can Gwen come also?

-Yes, she can. Still remember one thing Morgana, I am doing this for our father, he would have loved to see us together as siblings again. Not because I want you there, I will never forgive your mistake understood?

-Of course, Arthur. You have every right to blame me.

-Of course, I have! After all it was because of you that our relation will never be the same. I will wait in the car to take you to eat, come whenever you like.

And with that he left, leaving Morgana crying at his harsh words, and Gwen trying to calm her down.


	4. Where the Mystery Begins

Gwen couldn't believe her eyes when she finally saw the Pendragon's house. It was beautiful, elegant, and obviously expensive. I f she didn't know better, she would have thought that the house was a fairytale castle.

Morgana on the other hand, didn't know what she felt. She felt happy and excited to be finally after many years home, yet she felt sad and depressed to see a house that had so many bad memories in it.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing by inviting Morgana to where his problems started, to where…

-Wow! Is so big!

-I guess that's right, Guinevere. Well anyway let me guide you throughout the house.

Gwen had noticed that Arthur was only talking to her.

-I would like that, but I am really tired.

-That's fine! Let's go upstairs to where your rooms are.

They passed many rooms, each one of them different than the other. Some were big, some were small, some were red, and some were orange. Until they finally arrived to Morgana's room.

-My old room! I thought I will never see it again!

-Uhm…father made a rule…that no one was to enter…and you know…no one did. Guinevere let's go to your room.

Arthur took Gwen's hand, and she felt an unexplainable pleasure throughout her whole body, that ended when Arthur released her to open the door to her room. She looked up to see if Arthur had also felt it, but by the time she had looked up he had already hided his shock.

Too immerse in their thoughts, they didn't noticed Morgana coming closer until they heard her voice.

-I don't want Gwen or anyone to sleep here.

-Is the only room we have left.

-Are you sure?

-Do you think if I wasn't sure I would have allowed her to even get close to this room?!

-Is just that this is where…

-Never try to mention this again! I will leave you to rest and unpack your bags, the others arrive at 7:30 pm. Be ready by then.

Gwen finally finished unpacking, and she tried to rest, but she was intrigued by the siblings.

Giving up, she started thinking of last week when they all went to eat. She remembered most of the conversation, still some sentences had caught her attention…

"Twelve years is too little time for them to forgive me for getting them involved"

"I can't look at her face, if she knew the truth she will hate me"

"Was it ever found?"

"Only you and she know the complete story, the others only know the parts where they were involved as fear causes silence"

All of them were said by Morgana, and all of them had a secret meaning that the siblings didn't want to let her know.


	5. Picture the Mystery

It was 7:20 pm, the other guests were arriving in a couple of minutes.

Gwen sat in Morgana's room watching Morgana running throughout the room trying to get ready in less than ten minutes.

-Gwen!

Gwen was startled, she had been daydreaming about her meeting with Morgana and Arthur's friends. She saw Morgana in the bathroom trying to get her hair to cooperate.

-Yes?

-Could you look for my makeup bag, please?

-Yes, where is it?

-Is in one of the drawers.

Gwen opened the third and last drawer with a little bit of annoyance, she looked inside, and as she didn't found anything she was about to close it, until something caught her attention.

It was a photo, in the picture were a younger Morgana and Arthur, but in the middle of them there was a part of the picture missing!

Gwen didn't wanted to fill herself with joy over nothing, she didn't even knew if it was a clue or not, but something inside her told her it was. She knew she had to ask.

Morgana was getting ready, she hadn't gotten ready earlier as she was thinking of her old friends, and their reactions. These thoughts however, had managed to convince her to delay their meeting the most possible, and here she was.

-Morgana!

-Hm?

-How many people are coming to stay?

-Five

-Wow! Are you sure there are that many guest rooms?

-Yes, I am sure. They used to stay every summer when we were children, and they always chose the same ones. So, you could say they have their own rooms here!

- Can you show me a picture of them?

-Why?

-I am a little nervous, that's all!

-Don't worry Gwen! They will love you! But if it makes you feel better, I am going to show you a picture.

-Thank you

Gwen decided to not let Morgana know about the photo she had just found, so she hid it when she heard her come.

Morgana started looking for pictures of all her friends together in her album of photos, she skimmed through the pages, and suddenly she stopped.

Gwen saw her eyes fill with tears, before she turned the page and finally found what she was looking for.

-There!

Gwen looked at the picture and saw five sad faces looking at her.

-They seem sad.

-Yeah! It was a sad day…

A knock could be heard throughout the house, announcing the arrival of visitors.

-I couldn't find your makeup bag

-Don't worry

-So, you never invited people that weren't your friends to your house?

-Never

Morgana left taking the album with her, probably to stop Gwen from seeing the picture that had brought tears into her eyes.

Gwen took out, the picture she had before and looked at it carefully, she knew that a person in the photo had been taken out of the picture because could see a hand in Morgana's shoulder that obviously didn't belong to Arthur as he was grabbing a book with both hands.

Gwen also knew that the picture had been taken in the Pendragon's house because the window in her room showed the exact place where the photo had been taken.

New questions plagued Gwen's mind as she compared the picture with the photo Morgana had showed her, none of the guys' skin was liked the hand in the picture.

Morgana had said that people that weren't their friends were never invited to the house, yet here was a proof that what she has said was false.

-Guinevere, are you coming? They are waiting to meet you.

-Sorry, Arthur! Let me put some things away.

-Okay! See you downstairs!

Gwen grabbed a notebook she had brought and wrote the questions that were running in her mind, before leaving.

Gwen's last thought before entering the living room was: Who is this person?


	6. Leave It Like That

Gwen entered the living room and saw the five guys of the picture staring at her.

-Guinevere, this is Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, and Lancelot.

Gwaine had brown hair and a flirtatious smile; Percival was huge and tall; Leon was tall and seemed older than the rest; Elyan had dark hair and dark eyes and Lancelot had brown hair, brown eyes, and a kind smile.

-Hi, as Arthur has already said I am Guinevere, but I go by Gwen.

She noticed that the guys kept staring at the ground.

-So, Arthur are we going to stay in our old rooms?

-Your old rooms? They were never yours, Gwaine! But the answer is yes.

-And where is the lovely Gwen going to stay?

-In the spare guest room

Every single one of the guys looked up when they heard the answer, and an awkward silence appeared that was broken by Gwaine.

-What?! That room should be left alone!

-I already had this discussion with Morgana! Is the only room we have available! And answer me, who will you prefer to sleep in that room you or her?

-That's not fair, Arthur! I don't have anything against Gwen, but…

Leon who had listened to the whole discussion decided to interfere, as the conversation was turning dangerous for all of them.

-Forget it, Gwaine! Right now is not important…

-How can you say that? That was his room, that was where he…

Suddenly Gwaine stopped mid-sentence, and glanced at Gwen fearing he had revealed too much.

-Oh! Did someone else slept in my room? Do you want me to move, so he can stay there? You just have to tell me when he is going to come, to know when to start to pack.

-Guinevere, don't worry! Ignore Gwaine, that's what I do…

-But the…

-He is not going to come, okay?

Gwen wanted to continue asking questions, but when she saw Arthur's face she knew that the subject had to be closed if she wanted to stay in the house for the whole summer.

-Alright!

-Now, Leon what were you saying before Gwaine interrupted you?

Gwaine was angry with Arthur, how could he forget that person so easily? He admitted he didn't want to come, but the others had managed to convince him. Still, he knew that even though he was the only one arguing with Arthur about the room, the others felt the same.

-Is Morgana going to join us?

-Yes, she is. Unfortunately! Let me call her!

-There's no need for that brother.

Morgana had been hearing the whole conversation through the door, and couldn't help but be sad; because whenever they talked about him, it normally ended in a fight. Once she heard, Leon asking about her, she thought: Sad that they remember me just when they mention him, I am never going to be able to escape the past.

-And here she is! We are all together again! Now, who is hungry?


	7. A Closed Door

Gwen was sitting in the library reading a book that Morgana had lent her, when she heard Gwaine talking to her.

-Hey, Gwen! I know this would sound weird, but could you come upstairs with me.

-Sure

Gwen didn't understand why Gwaine had asked her this, but she didn't ask as she was already used to it. She started going up the stairs, noticing how Gwaine seemed to be going slower than normal.

Gwaine thanked Gwen in his mind for not asking questions because he didn't want to lie to her. He analyzed the door that was located near the stairs and thought: How much pains can a house cause?

Gwen was watching Gwaine starting the computer that was in the room near the stairs, she decided to leave quietly, but that was ruined when Gwaine turned to look at her.

-Gwen, could you open the door.

She did as she was told.

-I am leaving…

-Wait! Continue opening the door.

-But that's all you can open it!

-That's not true! The door reaches the stairs. Mr. Pendragon used to open the door until it reached the stairs, so we would not enter this part of the house.

-Hmm…

She didn't knew what else to say.

Gwaine felt better by telling Gwen this, even though she will never know how important this was for him as he now had told someone else about the guilt he had after causing…

-That's all! Can you leave the door open?

-Yes

-Well, thank you for listening!

-Your welcome!

Gwen went to her room after that, she couldn't understand why Gwaine had told her about the door. She started walking around the room trying to analyze it when she saw a book under a drawer. She with a lot of effort managed to grab it, and was going to give it to Morgana when she saw really saw it. It looked like it had been burned, she opened the book and started skimming the pages. Even though, almost all the pages where burned some of them were almost complete. In one of those pages, it said: "I know they will never hurt me intentionally, but…"

Gwen tried and failed to find the next part of the sentence, and with curiosity again taking the better of her, she decided not to give it to Morgana.


	8. Irrational Fear

Since Gwen had seen the book, she had been thinking about the sentence in the book. She didn't understand what it meant, and she was losing hope of ever being able to find the answer to the puzzle.

-Guinevere! What are you doing her alone by yourself?

- Arthur! You scared me!

-Sorry, I just came to see if you wanted to go outside.

-Sure, but is Morgana coming?

Arthur had hoped she will not ask that, he was still angry with his sister, even though he tried to not make it as open as it once was. He knew this would only get Gwen sad, and for an unexplainable reason he hated when Gwen was disappointed because of something he did.

-Yeah, I guess.

-Want me to go ask her?

-Please

-Ok!

-See you outside! And bring your swimsuit!

-My swimsuit?

-Yes, we are going to swim in my pool

Gwen started walking towards Morgana's room, and was about to knock when she heard Morgana talking.

-You need to come! Please! I need to talk! I am waiting for someone to enter my room saying I am guilty! He will never say anything! He promised!

Gwen was deeply hurt because apparently Morgana didn't trust her, but she decided to act as if she hadn't listened to the conversation because she shouldn't have heard it. Just as Gwen was about to knock, Morgana opened the door.

-Gwen! How long have you been here?

Morgana was really surprised and worried that Gwen had heard all her conversation as she had basically told the story behind the mystery. But by seeing Gwen's face the only emotion she could find was sadness, and that probably had something to do with the fact she had ignored her all morning.

-I just arrived, I came to tell you that Arthur said if you wanted to go to swim.

-Did Arthur really told you to ask me?

Morgana wasn't easily deceived, she knew by now that her brother interacted with her only for Gwen. It was well known to all, except Gwen, that Arthur never acted this way for anyone.

-Well… No…I am sorry!

-Is alright, why don't you go outside and I will go later?

-Do you promise, Morgana?

Morgana was transported back to a time where someone else had ask her the same thing, and she had immediately said yes, but in the end the only thing that was left of that promise was a distant memory and tears. She had learned her lesson the bad way, never make promises if you don't know you will keep them.

-We will see! Now, hurry up! I am pretty sure, Arthur is dying to see you!

-Why would he be dying to see me?

-You are right! He will be drowning to see you!

-Morgana!

-You can tell me anything you want, but those pink cheeks of yours tell a different story.

Morgan went back to her room, after seeing Gwen leave and closing the door, and walked towards her drawer. She took the album of pictures, and skimmed through the pictures until she found the one she wanted. When the photo was taken she had been sixteen and had been laughing at one of her friends that unfortunately didn't…

-Morgana!

She wiped the tears from her face and went the slowest possible towards the door, knowing her brother was behind it.

-What do you want? Shouldn't you be with Gwen?

-We need to do something about your fear!

-What are you talking about?

-You irrational fear of coming close to Gwen's room! Is time to forget the past!

-My irrational fear? Time to forget the past? You are a hypocrite! Let me remind you that you are also leaving in the past!

-That's not true!

-Not true? Don't make me laugh! You are still furious at me, even though twelve years have passed!

-That's different!

-It's not!

-I am not hurting anyone!

-You are hurting me!

-And you are hurting Gwen!

-How am I hurting Gwen?

-How? You barely come visit her, you almost never go out of your room, and you stopped talking to her.

-I am scared! I don't want her to look at me with hate!

-She will never learn the truth! I…just…enter the room, and say your final goodbye to whatever happened in it.

-I can't…

-For Guinevere and for him, he wouldn't have liked you to act this way.

-I know, and thank you.

-I am not asking you to promise anything, I just want you to try it.

-I will


	9. Suspicions and Accidents

Arthur walked towards the pool, knowing he will be the last one.

-Hey Arthur! What took you so long?

-Nothing

-Were you looking for something to match your eyes?

-Gwaine! Why would I do that?

-Calm down, don't be such a… Gwen! Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?

Arthur knew what Gwaine was going to say, and he was furious because his plan to forget the past was becoming impossible. Everything around the house had a memory hidden, waiting to be released. But he didn't dwell on it for long, because in the moment he saw Guinevere there was nothing else in his mind.

-Gwaine! Yes you have! You wouldn't be you if you hadn't!

-Shut it, Arthur! Or should I say lover boy!

-What does that mean?

Arthur never got his answer as Gwaine started talking with Percival.

Gwen watched them with interest, hoping that Morgana would appear.

Percival, on the other hand, wished for the summer to finally end so he could get away from the worry of saying something that triggers a painful memory as no one wanted to relive it.

-Hey!

-Hello, Gwaine!

-Isn't Arthur oblivious?

-About?

-You know, his feelings for Gwen

-I don't know

-He is! He doesn't want me to flirt with Gwen, yet he doesn't know why!

-He will notice, we just have to give it time

-So, was his reaction bad?

-To what?

-Hm… you know the whole "don't be such a prat'' thing.

-At the beginning, but later he saw Gwen.

-That's good!

-I think the worst reactions were ours.

-I know, so still…?

-Yeah, I just hope she doesn't come.

-Me too, I think they weren't really accidents.

-A lot of coincidences, if they were really accidents.

-And to the same person.

-All starting with the same person.

-Made by different people, all friends. If they weren't really accidents, Percival, we may have just been accomplices!

There was a silence after that, both of them considering this new piece of information. Percival, always the logical one, decided to give their minds a rest.

- We don't know, maybe we are just seeing things, they could have really been accidents, for all we know.

-You are right

Gwaine and Percival could only hope that they were indeed accidents because if they weren't they may have helped caused this problem.

Gwen had been swimming at a small distant of them and heard the conversation. Her head was swimming with new questions, like: who is her? And, in what crime where they accomplices?

When she heard the conversation, she thought of the incomplete sentence in the diary: "I know they will never hurt me intentionally, but…" She now knew to what it referred! One puzzle piece less!

Gwen had to admit she was scared, but she wasn't going to back down as she had promised herself she was going to learn the mystery, no matter what it takes!


	10. Visitors

Morgana was grateful to have met Gwen, she was her best friend, and if she didn't know better she would have said an angel sent to erase all of her mistakes.

-What do you want to do, Morgana?

-Hm…I don't know…watch a movie?

-Ok, how about…

-I know! Let's talk about your crush on Arthur!

-What about the movie?

-Forget it! Now, start talking.

-What do you want me to say?

-Do you like him?

-Ok, I will tell you, if you answer a couple of questions I have.

-Ok! Sounds fair! But you have to promise to answer all my questions about your crush on my brother!

-First question, since when have you known your friends?

-Since we were children.

-Do you trust them with your life?

-What kind of question is that?

-Just answer it!

Gwen noticed Morgana hesitated for a couple of seconds, before answering.

-Yes, why wouldn't I?

-If you knew they did something bad, will you keep quiet or would you accuse them?

-Depends

-On what?

-What do they did.

-If it was something really bad.

-I don't know! Is my turn to ask the questions!

Gwen knowing that Morgana didn't want to continue with the conversation about her friends, stopped it.

-Go on!

-Do you like him?

Gwen was saved from answering as they heard a loud knock.

-Morgana! Gwen! We have visitors!

- We're coming!

Morgana was excited, and her thoughts only consisted in: Maybe she came to help me, she really listened to me!

Gwen saw that Morgana was the happiest she had ever seen, and she couldn't help but feel glad for her friend.

They both went to the living room where the others were, but when they saw the visitors, they both had different reactions.

Morgana stopped on her tracks, there in front of her was the sad face she always saw on her nightmares. The one that yelled at her and told her it was all her fault, even though the woman didn't even know it was.

-Guinevere! Let me introduce you, this is Mrs. Ambrosius and Mr. Emrys.

-Nice to meet you! I am Guinevere, but I prefer Gwen.

-Pleased to meet you! Oh, hello Morgana! I haven't seen you in years! You look beautiful!

Morgana finally able to talk, answered.

-Thank you, Mrs. Ambrosius. How have you been?

-Oh, I have been fine! But Mrs. Ambrosius? Really, sweetie? Is Hunith for you and for Gwen.

-Hm… how have you been Gaius?

-Fine, my dear.

Gwen finally had time to see the visitors, the woman had black hair and blue eyes, and the man had white hair and blue eyes. From what Gwen could see, they were really nice people.

-Gwen, what do you do?

-I am working as a therapist in Albion Institute.

-What a coincidence! I work there also!

-I have never seen you before, Mr. Emrys.

-Gaius

-Well I hope we see each other more then, Gaius.

Gwen noticed that Hunith, Gaius, Arthur and she were the only ones left in the living room.

-Are you going to stay?

-Oh no! I am sorry, Arthur. I just can't take away the memories of the accident!

-I know, and I am sorry.

-The house looks beautiful, and I have to admit that if I didn't know better I would have thought nothing happened.

-Yeah! Hm… my father…he had the whole house reconstructed.

-He did a good job.

-Thanks


	11. Family Secrets

Morgana was in her room avoiding Hunith and Gaius, when she received a call.

-Hello?

-Morgana, how have you been?

-I am better now!

-What happened?

-Well, Hunith came…

-You haven't told her, right?

-No! You know I am a coward!

-Changing of subject, I am going to come and spend time with you!

-Really? I am so happy! When are you coming?

-Coming? I am already here!

Gwen heard the doorbell, and went to answer it as it seems no one was going to, when suddenly she saw Morgana running towards the door.

-Gwen!

-Yes?

-I want to introduce you to my sister, Morganeuse!

Gwen couldn't remember of a time when Arthur had mentioned having another sister. She politely excused herself and went looking for Arthur, finally finding him in the kitchen.

-Arthur

-Yes, Guinevere?

-You never mentioned you had another sister.

-I don't have another sister.

-But, Morgana said…

-Ah! Morganeuse is here, isn't she?

-Yes…

-Guinevere do you want tea?

-No thank you… but about Morganeuse…

-Guinevere, I am not proud of my father's actions! Now, if you excuse me, I am going to the living room.

Leon having heard the whole discussion, decided to enter to explain the situation to Gwen.

-He is not going to tell you.

Gwen jumped when she heard Leon's voice.

-I know! No one tells me anything!

-Don't be mad! Is better if you don't! It will save you!

-I don't understand.

-Is just you have an opportunity, we don't! You know more than you should thanks to Gwaine and Percival!

-You knew I was listening?

-Of course, I could hear it from where I was.

-You never said anything, why?

-Because I would be a hypocrite if I told you not to.

-What?

-I, Elyan, and Lancelot learned it by doing what you are currently doing. But we learned too much, and now we are part of this mess!

-Why did you want to…?

-Like you we wanted to help a friend.

-Why are you telling me this?

-Because Arthur would be depressed if something were to happen to you, and because I care about you.

-Would Arthur be really sad?

-Gwen, he would be more than sad. But, back to Morganeuse would you like to hear the story?

-Yes

-Okay, but you never heard it from me. Uther, Arthur's father, had a small affair with Morgana's mother when his wife was pregnant with Arthur.

-That's so mean and bad! No wonder Arthur isn't proud of his father!

-Morgana's mother was already married to Uther's best friend and as the mother of Morganeuse.

-That's worse!

-Morgana's mother told Uther of her pregnancy, yet Uther depressed by the death of his wife refused to talk to her about it. When Uther finally talked to her, Gorlois heard the conversation, and ask her for the divorce and custody of their daughter. Gorlois also stop talking to Uther, ending their friendship forever.

-I understand him, I wouldn't like to be with the people who betrayed me!

-By the time Morgana was born, Vivianne had lost it all.

-Uther didn't helped her?

-No, he talked with her, but refused to help her.

-Is his fault in the first place! Why didn't he helped her?

-After Morgana was born, Vivianne left her in an orphanage , and killed herself.

-Oh my! That is so sad and depressing!

-Before she died she wrote a letter to Gorlois explaining how she was going to end her life. Gorlois loved his wife, even after her betrayal, so he decided to go to Uther and asked him a last favor. He asked Uther to take Morgana out of the orphanage and to adopt her and Morganeuse.

-Why would he do that?

-Uther accepted, even though he was still confused about this. In the morning, Gorlois body was found lying next to his ex-wife. Uther adopted Morgana, but he didn't adopt Morganeuse.

-Why not?

-No one knows why, but that's the end of the story.

-Wow! I… don't know… what to say!

Gwen couldn't believe someone could be this mean, or that another story could be worse than this one.

-Remember Gwen you are not supposed to know! Okay?

-I understand, Leon. And thank you for trusting me.

-Just do me a favor.

-Anything

-Be careful with who you trust.


	12. Drop Dead in Fear

Gwen was reading the book of the last owner of the room, she was getting closer to the end of the book, and she noticed excitedly that they were complete pages full of sentences and information.

Suddenly she heard yelling coming from downstairs, thinking the worse, she ran out of the room, leaving the book open in her bed.

As she got closer, the louder the yelling got. Terrified she opened the door, trying to ignore the fact that she had nothing to defend herself if it was necessary. But when she entered the room, she saw that the yelling came from a program on the TV that was way too loud.

She laughed at herself, even though she was wondering who had turned on the TV, increased the volume, and forgot to turn it off; and tried to look for someone to blame, yet she found no one.

Confused and a little anxious, she went up the stairs towards her room, yet what she found inside made her stop in fear. Her clothes were all over the floor, all the drawers had been opened, and in summary it was a disaster; but that wasn't what frightened her, it was the fact that someone had entered her room and she didn't know the reason behind it.

After making sure she was alone in the room, she started cleaning and putting all her things back in their places. When she was finished, she looked towards her bed and discovered that the book wasn't there; thinking she may have put it somewhere else she started searching for it.

After thirty minutes of not finding anything, just when she had decided to give up, she found a note on the floor. The note had been obviously written carefully and with clear handwriting;and whoever had written the note had a good sense of irony because as beautiful as the letters were, the message itself was disturbing. It said: "Death has marked the last owner of the room and of the book, your path is getting closer to his. Don't repeat his mistakes. Because you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, but in this case I should say curiosity killed the innocent girl. Tell anyone about this little note, and they will be joining you in the afterlife. Remember, I will be watching you".

Gwen was terrified, but when she noticed another paper on the floor she grab it with shacking hands. This paper was part of the book that had been stolen from her room, and wanting to get over it, she read it: "Luck has been on my side from the beginning, but can I really escape death when it seems determined to end my existence? And if I do, just how much time can I continue doing it?"

Gwen felt herself falling to the floor, but with her mind full of fear, she was barely conscious of what was happening. She wanted to cry, scream, sob, or a combination of the three. But the only thing in her mind was shock, she wanted to run and never return to this weird house.

Time passed, yet she didn't know if it was minutes, hours, or seconds; and frankly she didn't cared. She could hear the TV downstairs, at the same volume as it was before with the only difference that instead of yelling, there was the repetition of the word death. Death was the last word she heard before she fainted and forgot of the reasons behind her panic.


	13. Bring It On!

Arthur had noticed that Guinevere was acting different; she would flinch at loud noises, and almost never entered a room that had no one in it. When he tried to talk to her about it, she looked at him with terrified eyes, and he couldn't continue.

Gwen knew that they were worried about her, but each time she thought of telling them, doubts entered her mind and she couldn't help but wonder if she was talking to a killer.

Leon didn't need to be told what was happening, he already knew. And even though he wanted to talk to her, he decided that giving her time was the right thing to do, as he already knew how she felt.

Gwaine was distrustful of her, he had always been, since the moment he first saw her. He suspected that she had done something to Gwen, but he had no proof to use against her, so he concentrated on watching her from the shadows.

Morgana, on the other hand, was happy, and even though she had noticed the tension in the room, nothing could stop her from being excited, and the cheerier she had ever been in years.

Gwen had already decided to leave, she was disappointed that it will end this way, yet she was scared. She had already made her bags, and was just waiting for the courage she needed to appear so she could go to tell them of her decision. When she finally found it, she went to grab her bags, and noticed a small piece of paper on the drawer, it was the same handwriting as the last one, and it said: "Leaving already? Going back to the safety of your house?" Gwen opened the door to see if she could find who had put the note there, but the only thing she saw was a small black-colored hair on the floor.

Gwen felt her tears sliding towards her cheeks, whoever had written the note was mocking her. And she was letting them hurt her, she was vulnerable to his or her attacks.

Lancelot stood outside of Gwen's door, Leon had told him and Elyan everything, and even though Elyan and Leon weren't going to interfere, he wasn't going to let her go through this alone. And with confidence he didn't felt he had, he knocked on her door.

-Who is it?

Lancelot could hear the muffled sobs through the door.

-It's me, Lancelot. Can I talk to you, Gwen?

-Hmm…I am…

-Leon told me.

Gwen wanted to talk to someone, but she didn't want to explain everything. Lancelot had been kind, and nice, but she didn't know if it was alright to trust him.

-I am really busy, sorry!

-Well, I will leave you after you listen to me.

-I am listening.

-Don't let them win! Gwen, you knew what you were entering when you started to look for answers! You are now officially part of this mess! It doesn't matter where you go, you will always be part of this! You only have two options, you run away and regret having to live this lie, or you can stay and destroy the lie once and for all! I hope you consider your options; still you will always have my support, no matter what you chose.

Gwen didn't know what made her run from her bedroom and hug Lancelot, but she knew she felt better. And she was ready to take the challenge!


	14. Everyone Has Fears

Gwen could still feel her fear, but she had decided to have her head up no matter what. She was still disappointed in the disappearance of the book, especially when it had information that could have finally solved this whole mystery.

Gwaine was sitting outside, he had seen Gwen coming, and had decided to wait for her.

-Gwen!

Gwen was scared when she heard Gwaine calling her, she still hadn't forgotten Gwaine's words to Percival.

-Hello…Gwaine

-I feel like you have been ignoring me

-No! No, is just that…

-I know so many things to do that you no longer have time for me

Gwen felt guilty because she was really ignoring Gwaine purposely, but who could blame her after what she has been through.

-How have you been?

-Me? I think the one who should answer is you.

-Excuse me?

-I know they did something to you

-They?

-Yes

-Do you know who they are?

-Yes

-Can you tell me?

-No

-Why?

-Because I have my hands tied, as you have yours

-I don't understand

-A threat

-Oh…

-Yeah, you know I once wished that my life would be more interesting, now I want it to go as it once was.

-Without them?

-Yes, without having to worry whether or not you were being followed, or if you or someone else was going to be the next victim.

-Has there been more than one?

-Technically there wasn't a victim, yet we all know there was at least one.

-At least?

-Someone died for mysterious reasons a couple of years after the first one.

-Who were they?

-A friend, and someone else.

-How can you be so sure that both of them were made by the same person or that they weren't for natural causes?

-Really? I thought by now…

-I am not saying that I don't believe they were killed, I am asking how you know.

-The same way I know that the sun is coming out the next day, and that I will never be a math teacher.

-Yeah, I don't think you can be a math teacher.

-That makes two of us!

-Want to hear a joke?

-Let's see, should I chose being depressed or hearing a joke? I think the first option is better!

-Okay, then you don't get to hear it!

-Go ahead, tell me your joke.

-Why did the algebra book committed suicide?

-I don't know

-Because he had a lot of problems

They both started laughing, hanging to the few minutes they have before reality comes back to haunt them.

-I told you I don't want to be a math teacher…

-I know

-I think we would be algebra books, though.

-Why?

-Because we all have problems

Gwaine started laughing, but Gwen couldn't. She saw the hidden meaning behind those words; the mystery was the problem that you had to solve, they were the numbers, and whoever was the killer was the variables because you don't know who they are, yet they can change the whole problem.

An algebra book, indeed.

-I am going to inside now.

-Okay, bye Gwen!

-Goodbye

-Gwen!

-Yes?

-"We often pretend to fear what we despise, and more often despise what we really fear"

-What?

-Quote of Charles Caleb Colton, and a hint for you.

-But I don't despise anything…

-Hands tied!

-Where did you get the quote?

-A friend told me about it, still I didn't got the message until it was too late for him to be saved. Despise.

-He…

-Dead? Yes, died the way I wish for myself. Never giving up, until the last minute.

-Can you give me another clue? Please!

-These are not clues, but they will help you understand my friend. And maybe they will give you the courage I don't have.

-Anything

-"I would rather give my life than be afraid to give it" by Lyndon B. Johnson. "He whom many fear, has himself many to fear" by Publilius Syrus. "Nothing gives a fearful man more courage than another's fear" by Umberto Eco.

-They are really beautiful, did he…?

-I have more than that, all of them about fear.

-Why?

-I was one of the first to figure it out, well almost figure it out. My friend found a lot of this type of quotes, to help me.

-Did you keep them?

-Every single one of them, as a way to honor him, and to remind myself that if he that was the victim at that time could be brave then I that didn't have a reason to be afraid could also be.

-He sounds like a good friend?

-He was…Gwen do me a favor.

-Yes?

-Finish this mystery, for me, for the others, and for him.

-I…

-I couldn't do it, but I know you can, and you will have our support.

-I…

-Try it, at least.

-I will

-Promise?

-Yes

-Then I just have one more thing to say…

-Yes?

-Hands tied! And Gwen

-Yes?

-Everyone has fears whether they like it or not

-I know that's what makes us humans, even though some don't act like it.

-Doesn't matter! We are not fighting an invisible or invincible enemy, we are fighting one with fears of their own! That threatens people to hide their fears!


	15. The Cause of their Problems

Gwen had to admit she was terrified, she hadn't expected to see notes full of words written by the same person who had threatened her in Morgana's room. She couldn't imagined her best friend hurting someone, none the less her of all people.

Morgana wasn't surprised when she saw Gwen in shock, after all…

-Morgana

-Yes?

-The…notes…

-What about them?

-Well…

-Didn't you like them?

-What?

-Gwen, are you alright? You are shaking…

-I need to go!

Gwen couldn't, or wanted, to believe her friend would threaten her. But how could she deny it, when she had seen the evidence!

Arthur was calmly walking towards Gwen's room, when he crashed into an obviously distressed Gwen.

-Guinevere! Are you alright? What happened to you?

To Arthur this was something weird, and uncomfortable; he didn't know what had happened to Guinevere, as she wasn't answering his questions, and he didn't know what to do to help her calm down.

-Guinevere, how can I help if I don't know what is wrong?

-Arthur… I…

-Shh! You can tell me.

-Someone…sent…a…note…

-What did the note said?

-It…was…a…warning…

-Warning?

-Against…interfering…

-I don't know what got you like this! Is just a note!

-They…were…threatening…me

Arthur was stunned, of all the things she could have said, he had never imagined that. But it did made sense, Guinevere was trying to learn about the mystery, so they had to get rid of her. He looked with pity at Gwen, he didn't want her to get involved because this could happen, and now the only way to stop her suffering was to confront the cause of their problems: Morgana.

Gwen didn't understand what had happened, the day had started perfectly normal; Morgana had asked her to help her choose her clothes, she had helped, later Morgana wanted to put makeup on, and she had volunteered to get the makeup bag, thus finding the notes.

-Gwen!

-Leon

-Are you alright?

-Why is everyone asking me that? Do I look that bad?

-I would expect a joke like that to come out of Gwaine's mouth. Now, stop stalling and tell me, what is going on?

-I understand why you told me not to get involved.

-Ouch! I am sorry you had to understand it.

-I don't know what to do!

-So, does this mean that you know who is behind this…?

-Yes, I know, and it saddens me.

-People are like that.

-Why didn't you told the police or anyone?

-I would incriminate the rest of my friends if I did that.

-Are they all involved?

-They are, indirectly, but they are.

-And you?

-I am an observer

-Doesn't that make you innocent?

-No, as you said I never told anyone.

-Hunith and Gaius?

-They are innocent, they just know what they think happened, not what really happened. They are suffering for something they don't know is false.

-No one ever told them the truth?

-Why would we do that? It would only cause them more pain to know it wasn't an accident, also they would get involved in this, so the less they know the better they will be.


	16. You Have Been Warned

Arthur was ready, he was ready to talk to Morgana. With determined steps, he started walking towards Morgana's room.

Morgana was annoyed because someone was knocking really hard on her door, and she was talking on the phone with her sister, Morganeuse.

-Sister…Yes…You know me, I always do what I promise…No, I haven't…Yes, I will take them…Morganeuse! Don't worry! I will take my medicine! Yes, I know that you are worried…Look, someone is knocking on my door…I will talk to you later…Bye!

Arthur was furious, not only was Morgana threatening Guinevere, but she was also not opening the door.

-Morgana! Open the door! Before I break it!

-I am coming!

When she finally opened the door, Morgana could see Arthur's face, and the only thought on her mind was: This is going to get ugly.

-How dare you?

-Do you need to yell? I am sorry for not opening the door when you want it. There, are you happy now?

-I know what you did!

-Ignored you

-No!

-Talked on the phone

-No!

-Annoyed you

-You…

-Be amusing

-Try psychopath

-What?

-Don't try to deny it!

-I repeat myself! What?

-Guinevere told me about the notes…

-Oh no! The notes are trying to kill you! Is this what you wanted to talk about? They are just notes, want to see them?

-Why? So you can threaten me as you did with Guinevere?

-What? I did no such thing!

-Really?

-Yes! Are you calling me a liar?

-One of you is lying, but who should I believe? The innocent Guinevere or you the murderer?

-Look, I don't know why Gwen told you I threatened her…

-Save your excuses! But, listen to this, if you hurt one single hair on Guinevere's head… You will pay.

-Arthur…

-I don't need notes to threaten people, you have been warned.


	17. Too Many People, So Little Room

Lancelot was looking for Gwen, he had heard someone crying, and later heard Arthur yelling at someone; it didn't took him long to figure out what had happened.

Gwen was in her room, trying to control the amount of guilt she was feeling as she had basically accused one of her friends of threatening her to her friend's brother that has a personal grudge against her friend.

She was so distracted that she didn't heard the knock on her door.

-Gwen! Are you there?

-Huh? Oh! I'm coming!

-Okay

Lancelot wasn't sure about what he was going to say, but it was too late to back down as Gwen was already opening the door.

-Lancelot! What can I do for you?

-Hm…Hm…Arthur!...I mean, if you know why Arthur was screaming about and to whom he was screaming?

-I…Where are my manners? Please come inside!

-Thanks, but…

-I am sorry for the mess!

-No…it's alright! It's not messy!

-Are you sure? I…

-Gwen!

-What? I was just…

-Stop trying to delay the conversation!

-I am not…

-Gwen!

-I am sorry…I…

-You can tell me anything

-I…Is just that…

-You can trust me

-I know, but…

-Maybe it was a bad idea coming here

-No…I mean…Someone threatened me!

-What?

-Your question, someone threatened me and Arthur was yelling at Morgana

-I am sorry

-And they made a mess out of my room, they were looking for something…

-That's enough, Leon had told us something like that, but he never mentioned you were threatened.

-I never told him

-You said they were looking for something?

-Yes

-What was it?

-Hm…Hm

Gwen wasn't sure if Lancelot would be angry with her if he learned about the diary she had kept hidden, still she was saved of answering by Gwaine.

-Lancelot!

-Yes, Gwaine?

-I think Leon was looking for you!

-Okay, thanks! Well Gwen, we'll talk later.

-Bye

Gwaine waited until Lancelot was downstairs, to enter Gwen's room.

-Hi, Gwen

-Hello

-Notes, huh?

-Were you listening…?

-It's kind of hard not to listen when Arthur is yelling

-Did everyone heard?

-No

-Well, I guess that's better

-I am not Lancelot, I am not going to ask about every feeling you ever felt…

-Don't be mean!

-I am merely stating a fact! But as I was saying, you shouldn't be upset!

-Why not?

-She was not really your friend, and you didn't know anything about her!

-But…

-Anyone can lie!

-I know

-Just remember that if you ever need help, just call, or better yet whistle!

-I will

Just when Gwen thought that no one else was going to visit her, she received the person she least expected…Morganeuse

-Good afternoon, you must be Gwen

-Yes?

-Morgana has told me a lot about you

-Really?

-Indeed, she was just telling me something really interesting about you

-Really?

-She told me that you accused her of threatening you, when in reality she did nothing

-Hm…

-I, as you can imagine, believe her

-I…

-I refuse to believe my sister would do something like that, don't you agree with me?

-Hm…

-Maybe it was just a mistake on your part, right?

-Hm…

-Or are you denying it?

-Hm…Maybe it was my mistake?

-Surely it is

-Anyone could have done it, even if she had notes with the same handwriting as the…

-That could have been another of your mistakes

-I don't know

-You have just accused someone of threatening you when you are not sure if that person was responsible? That seems foolish to me.

-Hm…

-I would have expected someone better to be my sister's friend, or someone that used all of their thinking abilities, but now I see my mistake in thinking that, and I hope you have seen yours in accusing my sister of something she did not do.

-Well…

-Morgana is too kind and has forgiven you, but I feel like that forgiveness is misplaced on someone that is obviously not worth it. And nothing will change my mind.

-I am grateful for Morgana's forgiveness

-You should be...You should be


End file.
